User talk:89AnimeCoupleMaster
Welcome Welcome to the Kim Possible Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Mathter and Fervent page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 17:28, September 8, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Careful of your blood pressure :) Thanks for undoing that bit of vandalism on Tim and Jim. Unfortunately vandalism happens. So a simple 'reverting vandalism' for the summary will suffice, and help to keep your blood pressure from going through the roof. Trust me, I'm on 7 diff BP medications, and you don't want that. --Love Robin (talk) 11:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) : There's a lot more to it, but in simplest terms, people like this say "I want to be a jerk and I want people to know I'm being a jerk". One of the best ways of making it stop being fun for them is to not react and keep all edit summaries factual. Most will eventually get tired of not getting a rise out of people and go somewhere else. If they keep at it, then they provide enough evidence for Wikia to globally block or disable the account. In this particular case, he has been vandalizing other wikis and has started adding these kinds of pictures, so he's been reported. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:01, August 10, 2013 (UTC)